


Prompted

by Lopaka_Tanu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopaka_Tanu/pseuds/Lopaka_Tanu
Summary: Work





	Prompted

Pushing through the storm door, Dee stepped out on the welcome mat. The rough material of the woven fibers tickled her soles until she quickly stepped off with a shiver. That was something she was never going to get used to. Either it would have to be moved further down the porch or she would have to start wearing shoes. This was Florida in June; the mat was to be evicted!

When Jeremy first suggested this place, a cabin out on some backwoods lake sounded like fun. Things always ended so well in the movies that didn't involve cannibals or ax murderers, so, this should be no different. If some of them were to be believed, Christmas and puppies would even bring her a new man. Maybe this one wouldn't suggest spending the entire summer in a secluded, bug-infested shack without a screened-in front porch. Seriously, how did one live in the woods without one of those to avoid the mosquitos, at the very least?

With a sigh, she glanced down the white sea of sand that claimed to be a driveway to the mailbox. A bright red flag still stuck out over the top. Great. It was getting on three, when did the pickup run round this place?

Dee closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a moment. She had only been here a few hours, the problem was all hers and she had brought it with her like excess baggage. In fact, it wasn't even this place. To be honest, it was kinda nice to get away from the noise and traffic. The nearest highway was a few miles down the road, and that had grown quiet some time ago. It was time to relax, learn to enjoy nature. That came highly recommended in the brochures on this place.

She snorted. Then frowned. Snorting again, Dee paid more attention. Her voice had echoed. That was new. Usually, she had to find a hallway or empty classroom before she could hear her own voice over the rest of the cacophony that was 'life'.

Only the wind whispering through the tops of the trees came back. Warmth eased something in her chest and she leaned against the doorjam. She could get used to this. Funny, there had been birds and insects this morning when she drove in. There had been this massive chorus at around six, complete with the gym teacher whistle of tree frogs.

Gym teacher whistle? For the love of...She really had needed to get out here. There were days when her entire world revolved around that...

A tickle started at the center of Dee's back, worming its way up her spine to form a full-blown shiver. Her heartbeat picked up as she was suddenly on alert. Crossing her arms, she searched the yard all the way to the tree line. Finding nothing there, she checked the road and the woods beyond. 

She could swear she felt someone watching her.

Shiving again, she reached out for the handle and stepped back into the cabin. Pulling the door shut, she continued to search for whatever had set her on edge. There was nothing she could see. There might not have been anything out there. Her instincts were tuned for the city. Who knew what had alerted her here?

Still, she wasn't feeling safe. After a final look, she firmly closed the inner door. Turning the deadbolt was merely for peace of mind.


End file.
